gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Faction Custom
|price = $335,000 (Conversion at Benny's Original Motor Works) |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Faction White |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = faction2 |handlingname = FACTION |textlabelname = FACTION2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Faction Custom is a two-door muscle car added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Lowriders Update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Faction Custom retains the same bodywork and design as the Faction, but now features cambered wheels, a lower ride height and a much larger variety of bodywork modifications. Its underside is now fitted with a paintable frame and has a visible driveshaft, a different exhaust setup (dual pipes instead of a single Y-splitted pipe) and visible hydraulic bars connected to the suspension. Like the standard Faction, the vehicle may spawn with the solid T-top, a glass T-top or no panels, which can be changed at Benny's Original Motor Works. While it retains the color distribution from its base model, an additional trim color can be applied on the interior. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Faction Custom has almost identical performance to its stock counterpart, with the exception being a notable improvement on how the vehicle handles imperfections in the road. As such, upgrading the Faction into a Custom is highly suggested for anyone planning on using the car for races. This also makes things such as curbs and railroad tracks significantly less hazardous to drive over. The engine sound is rather unique, in that it shares elements (such as the backfiring and high-revving stages) from the Dukes, but also has the low-revving/idle sound similar to that of the Blade and Buccaneer. Purchasing a big bore exhaust will make the engine sound very similar to the Marshall's. Lke the Marshall, the Faction Custom has very high gear ratios and is particularly highly geared for a car of its type, much like the real life Buick Regal. The fact that the car shares the same default dials and gauges as the Marshall also supports this cross over of performance aspects, engine sound and design. GTA Online Overview Turbocharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = FactionCustom-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS1.png|A Faction Custom seen in the background of the GTA Online: Lowriders cover, teasing its return to GTA Online. Factionko.jpg|A Faction Custom seen in the GTA Online: Lowriders Trailer. FactionCustom-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|Modified example of the Faction Custom on Benny's Original Motor Works. FactionCustom-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Faction Custom on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a standard Faction at Benny's Original Motor Works, for $335,000. Trivia *Like most other custom variants, this vehicle has wheels. This effect will not be present if it is stored inside a player's garage however, causing the front wheels to partially clip into the vehicle's body. *The Faction Custom (as well as its standard civilian and donk variants,) spawns with a uniquely high-pitched horn, similarly to those found on motorcycles. See Also *Faction - Standard version. *Majestic, a very similar vehicle to the Faction, featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }}de:Faction (IV) es:Faction fr:Faction pl:Faction sv:Faction Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Cars with Hydraulics Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard Category:Custom Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online